


Say, "No."

by littletechiebird



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "He kept trying to make someone say 'No' and they never did. That's what he wanted. For somebody to tell him 'No'. To have somebody lay down the law, set the limits, give him something solid to stand on. That's what we all want really."- Randy ~ The Outsiders -LaviYuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say, "No."

All his life, he’d had everything handed to him. One way or another, there wasn’t much that he’d had to work for… if anything. Grades? No, actually, he’d always had the “God-given-gift” that he craved knowledge anyway. So it took little time at all for him to absorb what he needed to, and more, in order to get by in school without a single flaw. Money? Hell no. His family was  _loaded_. Friends? Nope. That pretty easily came with the money. Sure, he knew they weren’t really friends that he could rely on if he really needed it, but why would he need it? The money or smarts usually took care of whatever problem he had. And what problem couldn’t be solved with either of those?  
  
There was always his  _looks_.

So the problem of desire? Of needing to feel wanted for a moment? Of wanting to feel the warmth of another’s skin pressed up so close against his own until there was no space at all and-

Well… There was just no problem when it came to that either.

He knew how to play.

The girls he could make swoon with a smile, 

make them wonder and want with a single touch,

or he could even play the wounded puppy card with some story or another of how his eye had been injured…

He could be anyone they wanted him to be. He didn’t mind…

It was a similar list of options and stories when it came to the men, too.

Use and be used. 

That was all that it was.

He had everything at his disposal that he could ever want,

and more.

“No” was never an option. With anything.

At least… it didn’t use to be.

Three weeks ago.

Three. Weeks.

That was when they had gotten a new exchange student in his high school. 

Lavi would never, for a moment, deny that this man was likely the most attractive individual he had ever set his eyes on.

And no, for once, it was not just the awe-striking good looks whatever god had bestowed upon him.

It was almost immediately that he set out to get him on a track to get him into his bed. Just for one night. He’d had pretty much everyone at least once by now. It was disgusting, that was what he’d been told again and again. And well, yeah. It probably was. But he didn’t concern himself with that. To him, that little factor was not in the least bit important. 

But each and every time,

with every approach,

every word,

every encounter,

it all began and ended with one simple word:

“No.”

Sometimes it was simply spoken, at least at first,

but after a while, it always ended up being hissed, being yelled, being barked.

Hell, it had even been said in almost every language Lavi had versed himself with - purely out of boredom and curiosity.

All day, every day it was just… “NO.”

And the look that he swore was meant to kill him, but in stead it just made grasp around his heart that this man had - unknowingly of course - tighten just a smidgen more.

“Yuu-chan~”

This… Kanda Yuu..

This was the first person to ever tell him “no”, almost as if to teach him what it meant. But this was the one person that he could not allow to tell him “no”.

This was the one person he had to get to say “yes”.

But he had his work cut out for him…

and Lavi didn’t mind in the least.


End file.
